


Shameless Naegami Oneshots

by IJOS8508



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddlefucking, Fluff, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Trans Naegi Makoto, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOS8508/pseuds/IJOS8508
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The title says it all, hopefully releasing a chapter soon


	2. Vaginal fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(s){please let me know if I forgot any}-  
> Vaginal fingering  
> Trans makoto  
> Pussy described as a cunt (like once)

No pov

He couldn’t think straight, not with the hand creeping down his pants to his clit. It was 7:37pm. “B-Byakuya” the shorter moaned. All he heard was a “hmm”. The two were cuddling in bed, the taller spooning the brunette. Makoto groans and spread his legs to give his boyfriend more room to move his hand. “So cute” the blonde whispered in his ear “the way you squirm and whimper under my touch, gonna make you feel good”. “B-Byakuya pleas-AHHHHH” The brunette loudly moaned, feeling two fingers slip into him. “That’s it, so wet for me” the blonde whispered in the smaller’s ear as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his boyfriends cunt. Makotos’ thighs shook and he bit his lip. “Let your lip go~ let me hear your cute little noises~” So he did. Makoto moaned every time he felt his boyfriends fingers slid into his heat. “B-Byakuya, I” a groan “I’m g-gonna”. The blonde whispered in his ear, “let it all out baby~”. Not being able to hold back anymore, the brunette moaned, clamping his thighs around his boyfriends hand, coming and squirting onto it. Makoto eventually regained his breath and released Byakuya, who brought his hand up to his lips and licked it clean. Makoto just panted and watched, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Byakuya smiled sweetly and wrapped his arm and newly clean hand around his boyfriend, pulling makoto in his embrace, before joining him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, it was my first time writing something like this


	3. Nsfw Naegami headcanons

-(obviously) Byakuya is a dom and Makoto is a sub

-they are kinky motherfuckers even if they don’t look like it

-Byakuya can be both a hard dom and soft dom, it depends on how he’s feeling 

-as much as they love a rough, hardcore fucking, they do sometimes have soft, passionate and sweet love-making

-Byakuya doesn’t like gagging Makoto, for one, he likes hearing is boyfriend scream and moan, and two, incase Makoto needs to safeword and stop for whatever reason

-the safe word is despair

-but Byakuya does like blindfolding Makoto

-Makoto likes getting his hair pulled, especially his ahoge

-they keep a bottle of horny pills in their bathroom cabinet for when they really wanna go at it

-Byakuyas’ favorite thing about Makoto is his ass

-Byakuya like to body worship Makoto (mostly his ass)

-Makoto tends to get extremely exhausted after sex (sometimes falling asleep instantly) so Byakuya does all of the work for aftercare (like carrying Makoto to the shower, cleaning up, etc)

-Makoto is an absolute slut during sex

-Makoto loves acting as Byakuyas’ fuck toy and letting his boyfriend take full control of his body

-Byakuya LOVES marking up Makoto with hickeys, bruises, bite marks, scratches, etc

-one of Byakuya favorite things to do in the bedroom is tying Makoto up, putting a vibrator inside him, and watching him twitch, moan, cry, squirm, whine and beg for Byakuya to touch and fuck him

-Makoto has no problem with letting Byakuya pin or bend him against any surface and just fuck him right there

-Makoto has a degradation and praise kink

-Byakuya has a daddy/sir kink and is into Master and Pet play

-Makoto in lingerie is a huge turn on for Byakuya, just thinking about it makes him hard, he wore lingerie for Byakuya once and couldn’t walk for a week

-Byakuya likes having Makoto ride him, wether it be his face or his cock

-If their really feeling up for it, Byakuya will have Makoto be his cock sleeve for hours, something about watching Makoto sit on his cock and twitch turns him on

-Makoto can last up to seven rounds at most if their going at a softer pace, about four rounds if their going much harder

-Byakuya has a variety on nicknames for Makoto, like kitten, puppy, baby, love, etc

-Makoto fucking loves feeling his boyfriend fill him to the brim with his cum

-Byakuya is a FILTHY talker

-(trans Makoto) Byakuya likes tease Makoto and see how wet he can make him before he comes

-Makoto has a box of sexy clothes that he likes to wear for Byakuya in his closet, stuff like sexy bunny suits, lingerie, panties, etc


End file.
